moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Feralas Trail
The Battle of the Feralas Trail was a major counter-offensive and second battle of The First Feralas Campaign . Previous Battle and Preparation The previous battle was the Siege of Camp Mojache, during which the Hawktotem arrived to break the siege. This introduced the Unknown Sentinel General and was the first major victory with Hranu Hawktotem as Chieftain and commander. The Hawktotem Tribe with Camp Mojache braves managed to defeat the Sentinel force that was laying siege on Camp Mojache with medium casualties. Force Makeup Note: '''Braves' refers to Tauren Warriors, Hunters, '''and Death Knights,' while '''Mistwalkers' refers to Tauren Shaman '''and '''Druids.'' The Hawktotem Tribe's force was made up of a combination of its own Braves and Mistwalkers, along with a few Camp Mojache Braves. Force outline: Fifty (50) Tauren Tribesmen 30 Hawktotem and Mojache Braves 15 Mistwalkers 5 Misc Tribesmen The Sentinel's force was made up of generic infantry and archers taken from the Feathermoon Stronghold. Force outline: One hundred (100) Sentinels Forty (40) foot-infantry Twenty (20) mounted Huntresses Forty (40) Archers Battle Initial Skirmishes The Scouts of both forces engaged is various skirmishes across Feralas. The Tauren Warband consisted of three to six Tribesmen, while the Sentinel scouting squads consistent of seven to ten infantry each. The Warbands and the Squads skirmished for several days while they found the best positions in order to engage the enemy. This period resulted in half of the Hawktotem's casualties, with the Sentinels ambushing and outwitting the Tauren Warbands. The Attack With confidence brimming in the Sentinel ranks, they chose a small bottleneck that they would defend, with a small ridge for their archers to perch on, and enough space so that their infantry would wound the enemy and their huntresses could mop up any survivors. All they had to do was stay in position and wait. The Hawktotem had to attack in order to clear this part of the trail. Hranu knew that attacking outright would be devastating and lose many Tribesmen in the assault. He organized his Tribesmen in ten Warbands consisting of five melee warbands, three ranged and skirmish warbands, and two mistwalkers warbands. Over the next several days, the three ranged and skirmish warbands would harass the Sentinel position with rapid hit-and-run tactics, killing or wounding several Sentinels every few hours. Very few Hawktotem were lost in this hit-and-run tactics. Eventually, two melee warbands and one mistwalker warband engaged in combat with the Sentinel force. After only minutes of combat, the warbands feigned panic and began to retreat. The Sentinels, wanting blood more than anything, broke ranks and charged at the fleeing warbands into the trap that the Hawktotem had set. More than fifty Sentinels were caught in the trap. The Sentinel force retreated back to the Feathermoon Stronghold, and the Hawktotem celebrated their victory. One small squad of Sentinels were allowed to collect their dead. Garrosh'kar Advance While the Night Elves and Tauren were fighting in the southeast, a group of Orc raiders known as the Garrosh'kar Skullcleavers were pushing south from Desolace. Not knowing of the Hawktotem's ordeals at the time, they expected heavy resistence. As the Sentinel army was pre-occupied with the Hawktotem, they were able to liberate a large portion of Northern Feralas. The Siege of Feathermoon Stronghold The Siege of Feathermoon Stronghold took place one week after the Battle of the Feralas Trail Category:Events Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Battles